


棠棣

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: 使用《先生，算命吗》中的设定，延续第一篇番外中二人关系Warning：请勿上升真人Warning：编的Warning：所有的ooc和bug都归我* 建议阅读参考资料，在文后会指路





	棠棣

**Author's Note:**

> 使用《先生，算命吗》中的设定，延续第一篇番外中二人关系
> 
> Warning：请勿上升真人  
> Warning：编的  
> Warning：所有的ooc和bug都归我
> 
> * 建议阅读参考资料，在文后会指路

那是又一年秋日的美好黄昏。柯洁被连笑揪着衣领子到楼下散步。  
“你看，你在运动器材上趴一会儿，我就可以给你拍照让你发朋友圈。”连笑是这样哄骗他的。  
“那样很像八十岁的老大爷。”下了楼之后，柯洁才醒悟过来，无奈为时已晚。  
连笑揽着他的肩膀：“你也不能每天窝在家里长蘑菇。今天天气还算不错，我不接受你怕冷的借口。”  
他们一边打嘴仗一边往前走，不自觉地便走远了些。是南城的一条老街道，那些沉默的梧桐，古老的石板，在铺天盖地的现代化建设之中幸存了下来，珍藏着最后一丝古韵。  
连笑的余光扫过身边一个年轻的身影。  
在满大街的风衣和毛衣外套当中，一个年轻的姑娘身着一条半袖浅黄旗袍，痴痴地站在街边，凝望着老街尽头。  
连笑不禁回头看了一眼。没有摄像机，没有人在和她交流，不是艺术照，不是影片拍摄。  
姑娘你真的不冷吗。  
“你看什么呢？”柯洁对不认真听自己讲话的爱人非常不满，用胳膊肘捅他。  
连笑偷偷和他咬耳朵：“我左后方那个姑娘，看着都冷。”  
姑娘？你竟然开始看姑娘了？你不是那个单纯可爱的笑笑了！于是柯洁带着满脑袋可疑的醋味也回头看了一眼。  
他的眼睛疏忽瞪大，扯着连笑让到路边，站定：“描述一下你看到的人？”  
连笑皱眉，连忙调整身形背对姑娘，抬手拽拽柯洁的袖子：“你干嘛呀，让人家发现我们在对她指指点点多不好。”  
柯洁不理：“不会的，我们现在非常像正常的聊天的情侣——啊不是，兄弟。你就说吧。”  
连笑不敢回头，低声对柯洁描述，语速飞快：“姑娘二十左右，身高一米六五上下，挽发髻，圆脸，身穿半袖浅黄旗袍，白色小皮鞋，好像带着耳坠但是实在太小了我没看清……”  
“行了行了。”柯洁双手扣住连笑的两边肩膀，脸上带点幸灾乐祸的坏笑，“恭喜你，在和我一起生活数年之后，你终于被我传染了。”  
连笑一时没有反应过来。  
柯洁晃一晃他的肩膀：“你不觉得她穿的太古典了些？”  
连笑慢慢明白柯洁的意思：“她是……”  
柯洁咬着下唇点点头。他打小见得多了，早就练出了分辨来自两个世界的居民的本领。  
连笑消化了一下这个情理之外意料之中的事实，微微偏头示意：“那……你怎么打算的？”  
柯洁眯起眼睛：“按理说，她没有打扰到别人的正常生活，我是不用管她的。”  
“她好像在等什么人。”连笑偷偷回头，又迅速转回来，装作并没有什么事情发生过的样子。  
姑娘亭亭玉立，依然凝望着远方。  
柯洁明白他的意思。如果姑娘真的在等人，她注定是等不到了，那么她可能继续在这里站下去，十年，五十年，一百年。  
柯洁跺了跺脚。  
万万没想到，出门散步还能顺手揽一个公益活动。  
“走吧，给我打掩护，别让精神病院把我抓走。”柯洁转身向姑娘的方向走。  
好在老街上往来行人不多，柯洁绕过姑娘站定，连笑则和柯洁相对站立，刚巧卡在姑娘的左右两侧，在别人看来，就像是两人之间正常进行面对面的交谈。  
姑娘的眼珠迟滞地微微转动，被身边的两人吓了一跳，连忙后退一步：“你们是谁？”  
连笑不知如何开口，看向柯洁。  
柯洁站在原地的时候，永远不会老老实实。他轻轻晃着身子：“我们是能看见你的人。”  
姑娘有种被冒犯的困窘和气愤：“先生，你说这种奇怪的话是什么意思。”  
柯洁礼貌地后撤半步，点头点得很有神棍的风范：“恕我直言，姑娘，你已经不是这个世界的人了。”  
姑娘被气得脸颊微红，但是从小的教养让她克制住自己的情绪，转身便走。  
是个大家闺秀。连笑想。也是一个不知道自己已经去世了的姑娘。  
女孩这一转身，连笑才发现，她的背部，心口位置，深深地嵌着一枚弹片，旗袍背后是被鲜血浸透之后的褐色。  
他和柯洁对视一眼，柯洁默默向他点了点头，拔腿追了上去。  
“姑娘。”柯洁拦住女孩，“请稍等。我这样说很唐突。但是你看一看我们的装束，和你记忆中的是否不同。”  
女孩迷茫地看着他的眼睛，迟疑地把目光投向道路中央。  
线条流畅的轿车飞驰而过，五颜六色的电动摩托在道路上穿行。一位年轻的男生裹着她从未见过的深蓝色布料，女孩子宽大的毛衣样式把人衬得娇小可爱。  
她惊恐地回头看着身边的两个男人。不出意料地，他们穿的也并不是她所熟悉的长衫或西装。  
她的恐惧令她用尽全身力气喊出声：“救命！”随即发现，除了身边的男人默默捂住了耳朵，路人并没有任何反应，甚至懒得向她投去一线目光。  
从一场持续了将近一个世纪的大梦之中惊醒，她手足无措，牙关发抖，莫名其妙地身处奇异世界的恐惧让她带上了泪花：“我在哪？”

连笑坐在餐桌旁，心里默背关于人口拐卖的条款和量刑，暂时分不出心思去管那只爬上肩膀，在他脑袋上作乱的猫。柯洁老气横秋地拍他的脑袋，顺手揉猫：“别担心啦，我们的法律条款适用于能被别人看到的生物。”  
姑娘叫狄棠，她称自己是1915年生人，记得自己和恋人约好了，在老街第三棵梧桐下见面。  
姑娘规规矩矩地坐在沙发上，连笑往柯洁的方向歪一歪身子：“需要倒杯水吗？”  
“理论上是不用的——她拿不起来杯子。”柯洁拍一拍连笑的手背。  
连笑缩回自己的位置，这个神秘的能力来得猝不及防，他现在有点懵。  
猫从肩头跳下来，窝在他小肚子上蹭一蹭。天冷了，总要找个暖和的地方。连笑顺手搂住猫，权作心理安慰，随即意识到自己的安慰居然也来自一个没有实体的家伙。  
“家安一直没有来。”姑娘的泪珠子一串一串往下落。八十多年的漫长等待，等来的是望不到头的困惑和绝望。而现在，她甚至连承载了所有思念的眼泪都无法留下，晶莹的水光坠落，四散，化作尘埃。  
“他告诉我，他要走了。” 记忆缓慢地复苏，那些镜像带了古旧相片的颜色，在狄棠心中回放。  
年轻的男孩在街角慌慌张张地塞给女孩一张纸条，约好了傍晚相见。  
“我被军校录取了，毕业直接进军队，难得再有机会见面。我能不能，走之前再看你一眼。若是你愿意，梧桐树下见。”  
狄棠当场落下泪来。  
她看着急匆匆跑掉的男孩，手里的纸条像玻璃碴子，血淋淋地割碎她的心。  
她爱他，她认定，这辈子非他不嫁。  
她记得在初春抽芽的梧桐树下，家安小心翼翼地为她带上一对珍珠耳坠：“说好了，带着这个，就像我陪在你身边。”少女羞涩得满脸通红，低着头试图用长发挡住自己的面庞。  
“就是那条老街从南至北的第三棵梧桐。”狄棠这样和面前的二人说道，脸上是属于少女的单纯和幸福。  
她每天都带着这对耳坠，等待着，盼望着，有一天能和家安一起，领一纸婚书，定一生幸福。  
但战线的推进毁了这一切。  
男儿志在报国，她明事理，她不能拖累他。她早就知道这一刻一定会来临，然而这天当真到来之时，她依然免不了泪流满面。  
她有自己的坚持。女孩回到闺房，盘起长发。  
这或许是她今生最后一次见到家安，她一定要对他说，无论多久，她永远和他在一起，永远等着他归家。  
狄棠的声音几乎被淹没在泣声中：“傍晚的时候是有空袭警报的。但是我还是偷偷溜出了防空洞。我想，有那么多误报，这次也不一定是真的，可我能确定这也许是我最后一次见到家安的机会了呀，我死也不要放过。可是刚跑出去没多久，就像一声雷在我身后炸开……然后……好疼，真的好疼……”  
听故事的二人沉默，姑娘并不是在老街遇难，而是在五条街之外的地方。她遇难之后，强烈的执念封闭了她的记忆，带着她一路走到与爱人商定的地方赴约，这一等，便是八十二年。  
炮火纷飞中凋零的爱恋沾满硝烟和泪水，太过沉重残酷。一时间，客厅中只有女孩的抽泣声。  
良久，姑娘抹了把眼泪，带着湿润的睫毛抬起头，目光是坚定的请求：“我想知道，家安，他去哪里了。请问，你们能帮我吗？”  
柯洁叹了口气：“当然。”  
心结未解，我们如何能忍心劝你离开。

连笑查过一年前的，三年前的，五年十年的档案，然而查找这样往上追溯八十余年的档案的事，他还真没干过。直觉告诉他，查找难度随距今年份的增加成指数增长趋势。  
纸条上记着狄棠给他们的军校名字，连笑果断地进屋收拾行李：“趁着我没工作，我们去军校旧址一趟。”  
两人一魂坐在车里，在高速路上奔驰。  
一路上，狄棠的问题不断，感叹不断。  
连笑抹了把汗，终于明白了学好中学历史和物理的意义——为了回答另一个世界的客人的各种稀奇古怪的问题。  
“从前面的出口下去，再走大概半小时就能到了。”柯洁看着车上的导航。  
那所军校在当地小有名气，现在改建成了纪念馆。  
“他能考上，当年也一定是个优秀的学生吧。”连笑问狄棠。  
狄棠的语气里满溢着骄傲：“那当然，他是顶聪明机灵的人，入伍前是燕京大学的高材生。”想到了什么，她握着拳头，声音低沉下来：“他说他想投身科学。若是生在今天，他也能圆梦了……”  
投笔从戎。一腔热血，报效祖国。  
纪念馆的管理员听说他们要查学生名册，有些为难：“名册早就不全了。经过这么多年的战乱，名册丢的丢，散的散。”  
连笑咬了咬嘴唇：“试一试吧。我们是为了圆一个朋友的心愿。”  
管理员了然地微笑：“是长辈的念想吧。我们尽力。”  
长辈？算是吧。柯洁笑一笑：“拜托您了。我们想找1935年入学的唐家安。”  
资料不能随意翻阅，所幸展馆资料电子化做得非常完备。泛黄的纸页一张一张，带着一个个曾经鲜活的姓名，跳动在屏幕上。那些光点是虚拟的，那些字符却那样真实，真实到足够组建一段浸着鲜血泛着泪光的历史，真实到在每一个名字背后，都埋藏着一段关于寻常家庭的一生的往事。  
狄棠的眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕，生怕错过了那个日思夜想的名字。  
1935年入学的学生不多，但是名册少了几页。管理员遗憾地点击几下鼠标，但屏幕上的照片不再变换。  
已经到了最后一页。  
“还有别的办法吗？”第一步就遭遇挫折，连笑不甘心。  
管理员老练地调出另一份文档，一边问连笑：“你们确认你们提供的所有信息都真实准确吗？”  
连笑看狄棠一眼。  
狄棠非常肯定地点头。  
于是连笑给出了确定的回答。  
“那么，缺失的这几页，是四班的学生。我们保留有毕业分配的记录。四班……全体被分配到国民革命军第十八军。再具体的记录，我们就没有了。”  
“……第十八军？！”连笑扶了一下眼镜，话都说不利索，“哪……哪一年？”  
“三六年底。”  
连笑计算一下时间，拍拍胸口。  
柯洁推他一下：“你现在放心有什么用啊，还有最后那四年呢。”  
连笑瘪着嘴小声道：“有可能那时他已经不在队伍里了呀。”  
管理员安慰他们：“查一步说一步吧。”她写了纸条递给他们：“你们只能去档案馆找了，我们已经没办法提供更多信息了。”  
他们道了谢，离开了纪念馆。  
狄棠看着忧心忡忡的两人：“你们怎么了？”  
连笑不是很有办法去解释自己现在的心情，难道告诉狄棠“我不知道如何面对你男朋友的身份以及他可能做过的事情”？

不管怎么样，人还是要找的。  
他们干脆在档案馆附近订了宾馆住下，安心查找相关资料。  
也许是狄棠的诚心感动了上天，纸质资料的完整度令人遗憾，在他们几乎绝望的时候，狄棠竟然从照片中找到了线索。  
“你确定是这个人吗？”连笑看着老旧照片上只能勉强认出五官位置的两排青年，问狄棠。声音中满是怀疑和不确信。  
但狄棠非常有自信：“绝对是他。”  
有时候，你要相信一个女孩子关于爱情和爱人的直觉。  
他们顺着相关的线索摸索下去。唐家安在军队中留到四零年，因为出众的文化程度和军事才能，他被调离前线。根据所能查到的资料，他们推定，唐家安逐渐转向科技工作。  
这也算是圆了他最初的心愿。  
连笑感慨：“幸亏你男朋友比较优秀，要不然我们大概要迷失在这些档案之中了。”  
狄棠敷衍地勾一勾唇角：“对啊。”她依然盯着电脑屏幕，心思显然依然在线索上，无心闲聊。  
“等一等。”柯洁喊了一声，“我想，我大概找到他最终去哪里了。”  
一人一鬼全都精神起来，凑到柯洁身边。  
柯洁愁眉苦脸地看着连笑：“你能被批准去台湾么？”  
“你在想什么。”连笑点一点他的鼻尖，“你对我的工作似乎有什么误解。”  
狄棠后知后觉地问了一句：“你们是兄弟么？关系真好。”  
连笑噎了一下，柯洁大大方方地问：“狄小姐，你没发现我们家只有一张床么？”  
完全不考虑姑娘的接受能力。  
连笑连拖带拽地把他从姑娘面前拉开。

虽然相对麻烦一些，连笑还是顺利办好了出境手续。  
这次，他们终于找到了故事最终的结局。  
唐家安在调离前线后，确实一直留守在科研岗位。根据他的档案记录，在入伍后，他再没有机会踏上家乡的土地。  
他一直态度明确地表达回归的愿望，为这个愿望而奔走，不懈努力，不惧威胁。  
为了家国大义，为了千千万万同他一样与家人分离的战友，也为了心中那个生死不明的、最美好的姑娘。  
唐家安于1950年不幸入狱，1953年遇难。终生未娶。

他们来来回回地念着二人的名字，正序，反序。  
棠棣。家安。  
这两人的名字，像宿命的诅咒，他们注定要超越情感的线，连着那段时光，连着两岸，缠绕在那段时间轴上，注视着被鲜血浸染后深褐色的土地，又见证着从焦黑枯木下顽强破土的嫩芽，也从未放弃最初的梦，盼着望着，期待着，海晏河清，国泰民安。  
连笑的指尖轻轻划过档案上不带感情的冰冷字眼，一滴清明的泪滑落下来。  
狄棠的手在颤抖着。女孩儿再也压抑不住内心的悲伤，蹲在地上泣不成声。  
八十二年的迷失和等待，八十二年后的清醒和坚持，她看到了注定的结局。  
女孩泪眼朦胧地抚摸着冷白荧光下的照片。  
她的恋人，终生未娶，是否也因为固执地守着当年的一份约定。  
“你看，这就是我的恋人。他老了也那么帅，那么聪明，那么坚定。”姑娘的唇角弯弯，目光被泪水洗得澄澈通透。  
“是啊，那么帅，那么聪明，那么坚定。”连笑低低地附和。  
柯洁微笑：“有这么牵挂你的爱人，你真是赚到了哦。”  
“你们看，他参了军，保家卫国，还圆了自己的梦，做了科学家。”狄棠的笑容甜得似乎要融化在满脸的泪水里，“多好啊。”  
她停顿一会儿，又说：“只是，他这辈子，再也没能回家。”  
终究，没能回家。尽管他为此献出了生命。

“谢谢你们。”她说，“我想，我该走了。”  
柯洁安静地看着她。  
“就像你们说的，我已经不属于这个世界了。”她不舍地环顾四周，“或许，在我该去的地方，还能和家安重逢。”  
她带着一身鲜血硝烟，带着一段尘封往事，带着一捧深沉爱恋，闯进这个世界，孤独地等待宿命的终结。她不指望着世界能够知道他们的故事，尽管这段传奇能够令所有人唏嘘不已。她只是卑微而坚定地希冀着，从一个亲历者变为见证者，旁观这一粒沙的结局。  
会的。会重逢的。她想。  
她看到旁边走来一个人，音容笑貌那样熟悉。  
她定一定神，愈发惊喜：“家安！”  
她的家安，变老了，眼角挂上了皱纹，鬓角起了白霜，可是他的轮廓没有变，心怀也未曾更改。  
她向着那个日思夜想的身影跑去。那是她追寻一个世纪的家园。

“她……走了吗？”连笑把眼角的泪擦干净。他不太好意思在公共场合哭出来，实在忍不住的时候除外。  
柯洁点点头。  
“你相信狄棠最后真的看到了家安吗？”在回家的航班上，连笑问把头靠在他肩上的人。小狮子闭着眼睛，但是连笑确信，他没有睡着。  
“为什么不呢？”柯洁依然闭着眼睛，微笑。

当他们再次走上老街道的时候，金黄的梧桐叶洒满地面，一整街道都像童话里用梦建造的长廊。  
从南至北的第三棵梧桐。  
连笑站在车道那边，试图把对面的梧桐收在眼底。  
无奈，那棵如今已经显得苍老的梧桐，把枝杈自由地伸展向天空的各个方向，一道目光，再也盛不下了。  
他们握着手，背靠着那篇斑驳的古旧石墙，隔着车道望向棵沉默的大树。视线被粗糙的树干分成均等的两半。左边，一个背着双肩包的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳，右边，白发苍苍的佝偻老人拄着拐杖缓慢前行。他们相向而行，在高大的梧桐身后擦肩而过。历尽沧桑的树又一次用沉默见证两条生命的交点。一错身的时间太过短暂，它不知道他们去向何方，他们也不知道它装了一肚子无言的故事。似乎没有人在意这场在盛大生命中的渺小际遇，可是始终有人记得。  
石墙那面，是一所小学。孩子们稚嫩清脆的童声传来。  
“常棣之华，鄂不韡韡。凡今之人，莫如兄弟。  
死丧之威，兄弟孔怀。原隰裒矣，兄弟求矣。  
脊令在原，兄弟急难。每有良朋，况也永叹。  
兄弟阋于墙，外御其务。每有良朋，烝也无戎。  
丧乱既平，既安且宁。虽有兄弟，不如友生。  
傧尔笾豆，饮酒之饫。兄弟既具，和乐且孺……”  
“你说，他们知道这些句子的意思吗？”  
“现在？不可能的。不过，总有一天他们会明白的。”

 

参考资料：  
https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%B0%8F%E9%9B%85%C2%B7%E5%B8%B8%E6%A3%A3  
https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%9B%BD%E6%B0%91%E9%9D%A9%E5%91%BD%E5%86%9B%E7%AC%AC18%E5%86%9B  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/1950%E5%B9%B4%E4%BB%A3%E8%87%BA%E7%81%A3


End file.
